


Forever on your lips

by Littlestcrouton



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kylo is Death, Modern AU, Rey died, Rey made a bet, based of a tweet, first time I’ve posted, mythology AU, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlestcrouton/pseuds/Littlestcrouton
Summary: A short jot down of an idea from a funny tweet.





	Forever on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this tweet: https://twitter.com/rajandelman/status/1085030862582882304?s=21 
> 
> I don’t know why I’m posting this tbh

It started off as a joke. One night drunken night it became a dare. Next thing I knew it was going in my will. All because of that tweet. I wasn’t religious so I didn’t actually believe there was some ferryman who needed a silver coin to haul my ass across some river. I didn’t believe in God let alone multiple gods. It was a joke and I figured I’d take it out of my will someday in the future. The fact that I had a will at this age was a moot point. I didn’t really own anything aside from a copious amount of plants and a beat up laptop that I had scavenged and fixed. But a dare was a dare and no one could say that Rey Sanders was a chicken. 

Realistically, there was no way know I’d get hit by a car three weeks later. I guess I’d always had shitty luck, but here I am being woken up like Sleeping Beauty or something. A strange metallic taste in my mouth and a broad, tall man standing over me pulling a silver coin out from between his lips. A lazy smirk spreads across his lips, his chocolate colored eyes taking in my dumbfounded expression. 

“Well, that certainly was a first. How about we get you across that river now?”


End file.
